Andy F.
|current= In the House |color= none |age= 22 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= St. Louis, MO |occupation= Student |season= |status= Winner |place= 1/16 |votes= 6 |alliances= Single Ladies |loyalties= Ryan B. Anthony C. Chloe D. AJ B. |hoh= 3 (Week 8, Day 23 & Week 11) |nominated= 3 (Weeks 1 & 2 & Day 9) |veto= 2 (Weeks 2 & 6) |cache= 2 (Day 16 & Week 10) |days= 26 |season2= |status2= In the House |place2= ?/18 |votes2= |alliances2= |loyalties2= |hoh2= |nominated2= |veto2= |cache2= |days2= }} was the winner of , who returned for . In his first season he received five out of eight Jury votes to win. Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Recruited onto the season by AJ B., Andy found himself struggling at the start of the game when he was immediately targeted in Week 1 by Hali F., and again nominated by James R. in Week 2, this time winning the veto to save himself and prove his worth. When Hali once again nominated him in the first Double Eviction, Andy was forced to campaign against AJ B. to stay in the game and luckily succeeded, soon after forming an alliance of duo-less people with Ryan B. and Anthony C. called the Single Ladies. Together they attempted to take out the power duo of Hali and Max A. along with their Core Four alliance, but were unfortunately blocked multiple times, notably when Nick M. shocked everyone by saving vetoing Max to become immune with Hali during Andy's Week 8 HOH, leaving Andy no choice but to send ally Anthony to his doom. After finally evicting his nemesis Hali with new ally Chloe D. in Week 9, he convinced her not to nominate him during her Week 10 HOH, instead causing Nick's exit in fifth place. Attempting to finally get out Max with his HOH in the third and final Double Eviction, Andy instead saw ally Ryan B. exit, after Max's third consecutive POV win. At the final three, Andy beat the odds to become the Final HOH, and used it to finally strike the final blow to put Max on the Jury, going to the final two with Chloe. Facing the Jury, Andy gained some criticism for his early social game, but was applauded for his late-game competition wins and ability to avoid danger and the block at the end. Ultimately, the Jury voted in Andy's favor by 5-3, crowning Andy the winner of Big Brother Blood vs. Water. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | – | Tyler | No |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Tyler | No |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | – | Chili Romeo | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | | Romeo | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | – | James | Yes |- | – | Tyler | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | – | Hali | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | – | Nick | Yes |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 11 | | Max | Sole Vote |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | – | – |} HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Andy holds the record for the most Vote Cache competition wins with two. * Andy would have tied with Patrick J. from for most competition wins in a season, with seven in Big Brother Blood vs. Water. However the record was broken in the same season by Max A. who achieved nine competition wins. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:Returning Houseguests